1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to health, safety, and/or security systems, devices, and methods.
2. Related Art
Various transportation and travel technologies have brought greater freedom of movement to individuals. Increased mobility has created situations in which many individuals might find them alone, or in a small group, and facing an issue with their health, safety, and/or security. Being alone might be a problem when faced with an emergency relating to health, safety, and/or security.
Similarly, increasing aging of the world population has created a set of individuals, who might have a higher risk of being alone and experiencing an emergency relating to health, safety, and/or security.
Current solutions to these problems are not sufficient and accordingly there is a need for improved systems, devices, and methods.